Maybe
by otakuconfesses
Summary: After another car explosion Stephanie is a little emotionally raw. One wrong word ends a chapter in her life forever. Not really Babe but Cupcakes might not like it. One-shot.


A/N : This is a one shot. There isn't any context and there isn't really a reason for it. I was listening to Maybe by Sick Puppies and this came into my mind.

Disclaimer: Still don't own these characters, Janet Evanovish does. Some of the dialogue is altered lyrics from Maybe from Sick Puppies.

Maybe

I stood there as I watched my car burn. This wasn't a new occurrence in my life nor will it be the last. This time my skip decided to throw a Molotov cocktail into the open back window of my recent POS car. Almost as soon as it happened my phone rang and with out looking at the display I knew who it was. "Yo."

"Your car went dark." Ranger stated simply.

"Molotov cocktail." I could feel him smile. "I wouldn't mind a lift." I noticed recently that we stopped giving each other lengthy explanation on the phone, they weren't needed between us.

"I'll send Tank." He disconnected the phone and I let out a sigh. I noticed Eddie heading towards me with the fire trucks right behind him.

"You ok?" He said as he took his place next to me.

I nodded. "Molotov cocktail thanks to Richard Little. He didn't want to get rebounded."

Eddie and I stood in a comfortable silence for a little until I saw Morelli pull in. "Looks like your night in shinning armour finally showed."

I sighed softly. "I really don't want to deal with him." Eddie nodded but stepped away anyways. He knew the fall out that would happen and wanted to be clear.

Joe looked me up and down, I'm assuming it was to make sure I was fine but I knew what would start as soon as he knew that I wasn't in mortal danger. "Jesus Cupcake, another car again. This is the second car this month. I really wish you would stop doing this crazy job and settle down. You're not any good at it, and you keep getting shot at or have your cars blown up. I don't know if you're an adrenalin junky or just crazy."

I finally cracked and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. "I'm tired of this Joe, maybe it's too much to ask you to support my choices. Maybe I'm a dreamer, or just misunderstood, heck maybe I am crazy. I don't care, I like my job. I keep feeling like you're not seeing the side of me you should be if you really want to have me in your life. Maybe it's time to change this song and dance we keep doing and move on. We're through, for good." I turned on my heels so glad that I saw the RangeMan fleet car just pull up. I got into the car without looking back. "Take me to RangeMan Tank, please.

Tank didn't say a word as he drove to Haywood. Even though he wouldn't appear to be very emotional, he was always in tuned to how I was feeling. He never forced me to talk about anything that I didn't want to, and for that I was grateful.

When we pulled into the park garage I got out of the car and fobbed my way up to seven. I didn't know if Ranger was there or in his office, but he would eventually find me. I dropped my keys in the silver dish and headed straight to the bedroom. I lay down and placed a pillow over my eyes. I didn't want to think about what I just did but I knew deep down that it needed to be done.

I don't know how long I laid there, but I felt the bed dip under Ranger's weight and the pillow lifted off of my face. "So there is a beautiful YouTube video of your break up Babe." I groaned. "You looked fierce. It seems like some kid was filming the burning car when your fight started."

"Great now every one will think I'm crazy." I covered my eyes with my arm. "I know that it was time for a change, and to end that negative relationship. I don't know what I was waiting for really, in the back of my mind I know nothing stays the same and sometime you need a change, but I've been with Joe on and off for so long. In my head I know I did the right thing but why does it feel so wrong to want to live a better life and search for a more positive relationship." I knew I was rambling but I didn't care anymore. Ranger was my best friend, I could rant, rave and even pound on him and he wouldn't even blink.

Ranger lifted my arm off my eyes, whipped away my tears and kissed me on my forehead. "Just because it's right, doesn't make it easy." He stroked my check as I looked up blankly at the ceiling. Ranger always made me feel better.

"Maybe my life is as hopeless as Joe says it is. Maybe I should just give up and settle down; being a burg wife wouldn't be so bad right. What if I really can't trust myself to do my job properly?" I started to fell a little panicked.

Ranger pressed another kiss to my forehead. "Maybe you just need some help." He smiled down at him. "I would be more then willing to help you get better, but for my sanity, don't become a Burg house wife. You'll really go crazy."

I laughed and looked at him. "Your sanity? What about mine?"

"Babe." He gave me that all knowing look. "I will gladly help you get back onto your own two feet again. I will give you all the support you need. You told Morelli that he wasn't seeing the side he should, and I think you're right. You're a beautiful, strong, capable woman who would go crazy being at home all day. You just need to shake off this bad relationship." I stared at him. Batman spoke more then two sentences. "Babe I can talk you know."

I smiled up at him. I sat up and kissed him on the lips gently. "I didn't know Bat man turned into my life coach. Thank you Ranger, you always make me feel better about myself."

"I don't lie Babe, I just tell it as it is." He hugged me to him. "Do you want to stay here for a while, until Morelli calms down?"

"You know me too well." I sighed in relief. "Can one of the men get Rex?" He kissed my temple and I took it as a yes. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. After glancing at the display he stood. "Gotta run babe, business calls."

I nodded. "I'll just be staying in tonight. Maybe ask Ella to make a little something for supper."

He seemed to think about smiling. "I'll tell her to make it for two, this shouldn't take long." He kissed that top of my head and left the apartment.

To think that today I just ended the ideal Burg relationship and was now in my best friend's apartment, let the Burg talk and gossip it up. I don't care any more. They can say what they will. I might not be the strongest person but with Ranger's help I felt like I could stand alone in front of the scrutiny and not care. Ok well not really alone but side-by-side with the strongest man in my life.


End file.
